Noah VS Duncan
by TotalDramaIsland2003
Summary: *Noah Reads His Book* Duncan:What Ye Reading Dork Noah:Just Leave me Alone *Duncan Knocks The Book Out Of Noah's Hands* Noah:Hey! Duncan:What Ye Gonna Do About It? Stare Me To Death! Noah:Shut Up! Duncan:MAKE ME NERD! *Duncan Punchs Noah* Noah:Raaaghh! Duncan:HAHAHAHAHA! What A Wimp! Noah:GRRRRRRR! TO BE CONTINUED


Rental Qualifications and Requirements

Please select a topic from the pull down list below

Choose One Additional Driver / Operator Age Restrictions and Exceptions Amendments, Cancellation, No Show - Lost Rental Cargo Vans Chauffeur-Drive Collision Damage Waiver ( CDW ) Delivery/ Collection Service Driver's License Driving Restrictions-Driving Abroad Estimated Mileage Forms of Payment Grace Period Hertz NeverLost Navigation System Late Arrival Policy Location Information Location Service Charge Making Reservations - Legal Mobile Wifi One-Way Rentals Out of Hours information Passport Information Personal Accident Insurance (PAI) Refuelling Options Safety seats (Infant seat, Child seat, Booster) Super Cover (Excess Waiver) Taxes Theft Protection (TP) Third Party Liability Toll Fees

 **Collision Damage Waiver** is an optional* service which, if accepted, **reduces your financial liability for damage to the Hertz vehicle** , its parts and accessories, except for theft, attempted theft or vandalism, provided the vehicle is used in accordance with the terms and conditions of the rental agreement.

* **CDW** is included as standard in most retail rates and in most contract or preferential rates.

 **If CDW is declined** , you will be responsible for the amount of the **deductible -** see table below.

Regardless of whether CDW is accepted or included, all rentals are subject to a **non-waivable excess** for which you are responsible in the event of damage to the Hertz vehicle during the rental - see table below.

 **Vehicle group**

 **Deductible**

 **CDW - Non Waivable Excess**

(A - MBMN) **Ford Ka** or similar

EUR 15,000.00

EUR 1,600.00

(B - ECMN) **Ford Fiesta** or similar

EUR 15,000.00

EUR 1,600.00

(C - CCMD) **Volkswagen Golf** or similar

EUR 23,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(D - IDMD) **VW Jetta** or similar

EUR 23,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(E - ECAN) **VW Up** or similar

EUR 15,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(F - CCAN) **Mazda 3** or similar

EUR 23,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(G - SDAR) **Mazda 6** or similar

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(I - LDAR) **BMW 5-Series** or similar

EUR 55,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(J - SDMD) **VW Passat** or similar

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(J6 - CBMR) **VW Beetle -** ** _Fun Collection_**

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(K4 - XQND) **Nissan Navara** or similar

EUR 35,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(M - PVMN) **VW Caravelle** or similar

EUR 45,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(M4 - XKMN) **Ford Transit Custom** or similar

EUR 40,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(N - PVAR) **VW Caravelle** or similar

EUR 45,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(O4 - OKMN) **Renault Master DCI** or similar

EUR 40,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(P - IVMD) **Opel Zafira** or similar

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(P4 - EKMN) **Citroen Berlingo** or similar

EUR 30,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(Q - IFMD) **Nissan Qashqai** or similar

EUR 30,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(R6 - HBMR) **Mini -** ** _Fun Collection_**

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,000.00

(S - FVMD) **Ford Galaxy** or similar

EUR 40,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(S6 - XDAD) **Audi A7 -** ** _Prestige Collection_**

EUR 80,000.00

EUR 5,000.00

(T - SVAR) **Peugeot 5008** or similar

EUR 40,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(V - IMAR / IDAR) **Peugeot 3008** or similar

EUR 40,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(W - PDMR) **Audi A4** or similar

EUR 32,000.00

EUR 2,500.00

(W6 - UFAD) **Range Rover -** ** _Prestige Collection_**

EUR 80,000.00

EUR 5,000.00

(X6 - LCAR) **Jaguar XF -** ** _Prestige Collection_**

EUR 90,000.00

EUR 5,000.00

(Y - PFAR) **Land Rover Discovery** or similar

EUR 75,000.00

EUR 3,000.00

(Y6 - LFAR) **BMW X5 3.0 -** ** _Prestige Collection_**

EUR 90,000.00

EUR 5,000.00

(Z6 - WDFF) **Audi Q7 -** ** _Prestige Collection_**

EUR 80,000.00

EUR 5,000.00

You can further eliminate your excess liability - Please refer to " **Super Cover (Excess Waiver)** ".

 **If you decide not to purchase CDW** , you may be required to provide a security deposit in the amount of **EUR 5,000.00** at the start of the rental using your credit card. This does not apply to contract rates and/or Hertz Gold Plus Rewards customers. If this amount is not available on your credit card, you will have to purchase Collision Damage Waiver (CDW), or you may be refused a vehicle.

If you have purchased CDW or it is included in your rate you may be required to leave a security deposit to cover the Damage Excess for the specific car group, fuel and any additional rental costs. This is a pre-authorisation only and not a charge to your credit card. There must however be sufficient funds to cover the authorised amounts **.**

 **If you book a rate that excludes our insurance and do not take the insurance products available at time of rental we will require a copy of your insurance policy and/or documentation from your credit card company stating clearly that coverage is provided in Ireland. A €30 non-refundable administration fee is applicable for verification of coverage at the counter and subsequent processing.**

 **We strongly recommend that you fully understand the terms and conditions of any cover provided by your credit card company including your personal liability level and any impact on your private insurance before you decline any of our optional services.**

. © 2014 The Hertz Corporation. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
